1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method of displaying a local time of a called party for a portable mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the increased popularity of portable mobile terminals, more users are enjoying the convenience of mobile calling. However, the typical ringing sound of a portable mobile terminal when receiving a call may irritate a called party if the call is received at an inconvenient time of day. Functions have been added to portable mobile terminals in an attempt to reduce the possibility of annoyance. A function of this type is referred to as a xe2x80x9ccalling manner functionxe2x80x9d and allows a user to select a mode of call notification. The user selects between a ring mode and a vibration mode in the portable mobile terminal. However, this requires a called party to switch modes regularly to avoid receiving a ring tone at an inconvenient time of day.
A typical scenario would involve calling a party in a foreign country in which it is late in the evening. A calling party may thereby unknowingly irritate a called party by calling at an inconvenient time, while relating the call time to the current time in the calling party""s location.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable mobile terminal that can display the local time of a called party in a foreign country when the user calls the party using the portable mobile terminal, thereby allowing a user to avoid calling the party at an inconvenient time of the day.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of displaying a local time of a called party in a portable mobile terminal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of displaying a local time of a called party in a foreign country, before connecting the call, which enables a user to recognize that local time and decide whether or not to place the call at that time.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method of displaying a local time of a called party for a portable mobile terminal includes the steps of determining whether a country code and an area code is in an inputted phone number when a call request key is input by a user; displaying on a display of the mobile terminal the local time and a country name corresponding to the country code and the area code when the country code and the area code are in the phone number; and transmitting a call for the inputted phone number when the user inputs the call request key a second time.